Cindy Voss
by Cindyyyyy
Summary: Follow the 14 year old girl who will meet the expendables.


It was dark in the room. My head did hurt a lot and my hands were tightened behind my back.

Where the hell am I? I suddenly felt some klaustrophobia feelings blurred up in me. I hated the feeling that I probably was capture in a small room.

"Hello! Is anybody there?" I shouted.

A door opened and light dazzled my eyes.

A man came through the door with something in his hand.

"Oh hi miss Voss. I do apologize for the darkness in this room."

"Who are you? Why am I here?" I asked and look at the man with the bald head. The thing he held in his hand was a gun.

"How rude of me to not introduce myself. My name is Church.

He saw me staring at the gun.

"Well, you don't have to be scared. I do not use my gun against children."

"Mr Church. Why have you kidnapped me?" I asked politely.

"You know baby girl, I know about the errands you do for your friends. Dealing drugs at the age of fourteen and the cops been looking for you for one year. Not bad. Not bad at all."

"I think you have cathed the wrong girl." I lied.

Church chuckled.

"Oh don't fuck with me missy. I know everything about you. Orphan girl since you were ten and you've been on the run since you were eleven."

"Are you a cop or what do you want from me?" I started to get scared and fustrated.

"I want to ask you some questions about your friend Will. He owes me money and i want them before I start to get into killing mood. And my promise to not kill children might dissapear."

My body was shaking.

"I don't know where he is or what money you are talking about."

"Bullshit Cindy Voss. Now, I will ask you again." He said suprisingly gentle and bent down right in front of me and met my eyes. "Where the hell is Will and my 30 millions."

I was so confused. What was he talking about?

"Talk Cindy!" He yelled and then slapped me on my right cheek. I cried in pain.

"I don't know! He left a few days ago without telling me where he was going. He said that he was coming back within a week."

Church nodded and looked down. Then he stroke with his hand on my sored cheek.

"Sorry for that baby girl." he whispered and then took of the rope from my hands.

"So i'm free to go?"

"My collegues will babysit you." He said and took my arm and started to drag me out of the room and downstairs in the house. I saw the door which was the way out in the sunshine and as far as I could see there were only me and Church. So I took my chance and thought about the fight lessons with Will. I grabbed Church weapon and pushed him with it on his face. Then I ran downstairs and out through the door. The house was surrounded by forest.

"Hey!" a man yelled and I took of at the forest.

"Come back!" another one yelled.

I didn't know where I was running. I just ran. For a second I was looking behind me and with a scream I felt strong hands taking my arms.

"Easy. Easy." The man said gently.

I felt tears in my eyes. I was terrified. Then I felt a stick in my arm and everything was turning to black.

I woke up in a bed and was releaved that this room had at least one window.

I sat up. Nobody else than me was in the room, so I guess this was my chance, again, to make a run. I stood up fast and forgot about my low blood pressure which made me dizzy and I saw only black spots. The strenght in my legs dissapeared and I fell to the floor.

The door opened. It was a man with bit muscles with dark hair and eyes. He walked over to me and I crawled back against the bed.

"I will not hurt you." he said with a dark voice.

"Back off." I said.

"You fainted?" He said and took another step and bent down to my level.

"I said back off!"

"You need to eat something. Christmas! Food!" He yelled to someone who have the same name as the holiday. Then he touched my sored cheek.

"Church can really be an asshole." He murmured. "Christmas! Bring me some ice too!"

He took my arm gently and started to get me up from the floor. Another guy stepped in to the room with a sandwich, a glass of milk and an icebag.

"My name is Barney Ross. This is Lee Christmas." He said.

"She's ok?" Lee asked.

"She fainted. She's kind of a lean girl." Barney stated as I started chew on my cheese sandwich.

After I finished my sandwich, they took me to out of the room and outside where I met another guy, a blond swede called Gunnar. I look around and we were in the city now.

"Who are you guys? Why do you want me?" I asked.

"Church are looking for your friend Will Anderson. And we practically babysit you as you're closed to him. And it's kind of your own safety. Will is doing with some dangerous guys."

"So you kidnapping me for keeping me safe? Church threaten to kill me!" I said upset.

"He's an asshole sometimes when he gets frustrated." Gunnar stated and placed a ciggarette in his mouth. "He wanted to scare you."

I looked at right and left. It was easy to take a run if I wanted to.

"Where's the bathroom?"

"I'll go with you kid." Barney said and we went inside.

The bathroom had one window, that was easy to climb through. This was my chance. I climbed out through it and ran as fast as I could downstreet. It was not long to my neighbourhood. I didn's see a sign of the men behind me and I smiled. Finally free.

After a half an hour running I was back home in the apartment where Will and I lived. Will was 30 years old. He found me on the street when I was eleven years old, saving me from a creepy drunk man and then he asked me if I wanted to work for him and live with him.

"Will!" I shouted in the apartment. No respond and I knew that he was still out of town. I went to the kitchen to get a Coke from the fridge. Then I went to the bedroom and fell asleep on my bed as soon as my head touched the pillow.


End file.
